Sinful Love
by DarkStrawberryKiss
Summary: Ciel is in love with Sebastian and he wants to know if he feels the same way. What will happen when "Yes, my Lord" becomes "Yes, my Love"? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Ciel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its awesome characters!

Summary: Ciel is in love with Sebastian and he wants to know if he feels the same way. What will happen when "Yes, my Lord" becomes "Yes, my Love"?

Rated T  
>Pairing: SebastianxCiel<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sinful Love<span>

Prologue: Ciel's P.O.V.

Every time I'm near him my heart starts to race and when I talk to him I sometimes have to force back a blush. Sebastian has been with the Phantomhive household for the past two years as my demon butler and although I'm still trying to figure him out, seeing as he's unpredictable at times, one thing is clear; I've fallen for the one being who is to take my soul.

Here in England, falling in love with someone of the same gender is already a sin in itself. The fact that he's a demon only adds to that. I could care less what others think. So what if loving him is a sin? I'd gladly go to Hell for that. I'm already going to there anyway for making a contract with a demon and selling my soul to the devil. I might as well take my chances with my one true love.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic (that I've actually posted) EVER! Please review 'cause criticism and suggestions are welcome. Let me know if you liked it. Heck, I might even continue it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinful Love

Chapter One: Ciel's P.O.V.

It was now morning and as I sat in my study, I decide to take a break from all the paper work that has made its way onto my desk. As I turned around in my chair to look out the window, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, turning back around only to be greeted by the beautiful face I love so much. I continued to admire Sebastian's angelic face (no pun intended) as he poured my afternoon tea. The way his ink black hair comes down like curtains around his flawless face is so alluring and breathtaking that it causes me to blush. Thoughts of what that dangerously tempting would look like wearing a dress began to cross my mind. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Sebastian had called my name at least twice.

"Ciel!" he said, into my ear. I froze. He called me by my name. Usually everyone addresses me by "my Lord" or "Young master" but the only people who have been known to call me Ciel are my deceased parents, my Aunt Red (who is also dead), and my fiancée Lady Elizabeth.

'You know what? I don't care anymore,' I thought to myself as I walked towards him. 'I'll show him how much I love him and if he doesn't already feel the same, well, he will soon enough.'

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I watched as Ciel approached me, shocked at my outburst. I had stopped calling him Young master in my thoughts a long time ago, but never before had I addressed him as such out loud.

"Sebastian," he said. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine but me, being one hell of a butler, maintained my composure. I have heard many odd and shocking questions in my lifetime, but nothing could prepare me for what Ciel was about to say. "Can you demons love?"

I thought about what he asked. I guess it's possible and I know this because what I feel for Ciel is pretty similar. I decided to tell him the truth.

"It rarely happens," I said, watching his reaction. Was that a look of disappointment I just saw? No, I must have imagined it. "But yes, we demons are capable of love…." I trailed off. Nothing could have prepared me for what he did next. As he slowly made his way toward me, I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this," he said, grabbing my tie and pulling me down so we were at eye level.

"Y-Young master, w-what are you…." My words were cut off as a pair soft lips brushed against mine.

"Sebastian, I love you," he said to me, a look of sincerity and seriousness in his beautiful cerulean eyes. Ciel, is it possible? Is the boy before me the same Young master? The same one who shuts out the emotions of others for fear of getting hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! It's been, like, almost a year! Anyways, here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

"Mmm.." I moaned. I could feel my sanity slipping. My emotions were out of control. Kissing Sebastian was nothing like I expected. It was much better. His lips moved against mine, hesitantly at first, as I clung to his body, letting him dominate my mouth. Hands found their way up my shirt, caressing my flawless skin.  
>"Mmm..Ciel..." Oh, god that voice! The way he moaned my name sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. When our lips parted, I attempted to move away only to find that I could not. Sebastian's arms were wrapped around my small frame, keeping me in my place. I quickly fixed my gaze on the ground, my bluish bangs hiding the fierce blush that threatened to spread across my face, when I felt a hand underneath my chin. Anxiously, I looked up.<p>

"Young master, may I ask you something?" I managed to nod my head.

'He went back to calling me 'Young master'. I wonder if this was a bad idea...'

"What would do if I said I loved you too?" he whispered.

"You liar..." Again, I looked away. It couldn't be, right? He is probably just toying with my emotions.

"Ahh, but don't you remember? I do not tell lies." his words made my heartbeat accelerate. If what he says is true, then-

"I love you, my Ciel," Sebastian said, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Through the fiery inferno of Hell and back."

What is this feeling? It's running through my entire being and consuming me from the inside. This must be what happiness feels like...


End file.
